Demons (This Is The End)
Demons are antagonistic forces who appeared much later in the comedy-horror film, This Is The End. Alongside Satan, they are dead-set on bringing forth Armageddon onto the Earth and destroying all life. All demons are created through CGI except Incubus whom portrayed by Carey Lamar Jones. History and Notable Demons Unseen Demons There are at least two demons that the audience gets little to no glimpse of. The first attacks and beheads a frantic survivor as he desperately tries to convince James and the others to let him in the house. His severed head falls into the house, but we don't see the demon or what happens to the rest of his body. The second one confronts Craig outside the house as he tries to enter James' cellar to get two jugs of water. We see a brief shadow run through the foreground, and then several growling noises that Craig reacts to. Although we don't see his point of view. When Craig runs back into the house, the demon grabs the rope that's attached to him and tries to pull him back outside, but Jay cuts the rope just in time. It's possible that this was the Bull-Demon, as the shadow that runs through the foreground resembles quadrupedal creature like one of them. Incubus Incubus is the second demon who appeared in the film after Unseen Demon. The demon is responsible for Jonah Hill's possession and eventual demise. After praying for Jay's death, Jonah is visited by Incubus in his sleep where it proceeded to hyperventilate on him. Upon awakening from his slumber, Jonah is horrified by the sight of the demon as it begins to rape him. The demon is no longer seen afterwards, as it already taken possession of Jonah from that point until Jonah's death. Interestingly, Incubus didn't alarm the rest of survivors of its presence, let alone leaving any physical breach on the barricaded doors and windows. The demon also specifically targeted Jonah, and only harassing others while possessing the former. It's plausible that the demon managed to get in due to God's interference as part of Jonah's punishment for his terrible deeds. Bull-Demon Bull-Demon is the third demon that appeared in the film where it bursts into an abandoned house that Jay and Craig entered to salvage more supplies. It roars and chases the two before proceeded to focus on the former due to losing the latter. Noticing Jay as he desperately attempted to open a window to escape. Before it could reach him however, Craig jumped in to save his fellow celebrity, crashing through the said window with him in process and saved their lives in process. It's unknown what happened to Bull-Demon, though it assumed that it lost the track on Jay and Craig and goes to hunting another prey since it doesn't follow them back to James Franco's house. Winged Demon Winged Demon is the fourth demon who appeared in the film. When Jay, Seth, Craig, and Franco goes for Franco's car, the demon perches on the roof near it. It notices the survivors and waiting for them. Craig, who recalled upon his wrongdoings, decided to sacrifice himself for the others. He then proceeda to taunt the winged demon as means to distract it from his friends. The plan works, with the demon blindly charges towards Craig as the man seemingly cried out his catchphrase ("Take Yo Panties Off!") for one final time. Suddenly, a miracle happened where the demon unceremoniously deflected by a divine beam, startling both and other survivors. The demon unceremoniously flies away, leaving Craig who revels upon this turn of events, yelling "F**K YEAH!" ("YEAH, YEAH!" in the TV version) as he ascended to Heaven, leaving the other three behind. Trivia *In the movie Superbad, written by Seth Rogen and Evan Goldberg, the directors of This Is The End, the character that Jonah Hill plays states that a principal thought that he was possessed by a "dick-devil", after finding out the pictures of dicks Hill's character drew. In this movie, Jonah Hill is actually possessed by what can be called a "dick-devil" (though the demon itself is also called Incubus). Category:Satanism Category:Demon Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Man-Eaters Category:Sadists Category:Predator Category:Rapists Category:Minion Category:Hegemony Category:Horror Villains Category:Perverts Category:Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Monsters Category:Burglars Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Terrorists Category:Magic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Animals Category:Chaotic Evil